


IWAOI-In the Activity Room

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	IWAOI-In the Activity Room

岩泉站在杂物柜门口，手里捏着一根画着红线的木棍，及川盯着自己的储物柜里，柜门挡住了他的表情。他刚刚和花卷、松川抽了签，及川没有理会他们的呼唤，表情严肃，因此花卷便拿走了一根木棍。“抽到红签的人负责打扫，”松川说，将手里的三根木棍又转了转，“反正及川也总是翘班，明天再算账好了。”

岩泉抽走了最高的一根，花卷拿走看起来有点弯的那根，最后一根留给松川。后者用手背挡住，互相露出“等会儿去吃拉面吧”的笑容。“好了，王牌，”花卷说，指了指岩泉握着的手，“你抽到的是什么？”

“……红签。”岩泉撅起嘴，目光盯着木棍上的一圈红线。花卷和松川一人一边拍拍岩泉的肩膀，拉着书包走得毫不留恋。

他盯着扫把没有动，身后的及川也没有出声。说起来、这家伙磨磨蹭蹭地做什么呢。岩泉忽然扭过头，看到及川仍然穿着练习时的运动服，护膝褪到脚踝，还没有被摘下。

“喂，”岩泉喊他，“磨磨蹭蹭做什么呢，没事做的话就和我一起打扫卫生啊。”

“小岩。”他的语气很严肃，忽然转过头看向岩泉。后者猝不及防，下巴绷紧，嘴角绷成一条微妙的线。

“……怎么了，”及川的异常严肃，岩泉的表情也跟着严肃起来，向着及川走了一步，“刚才的练习发现什么问题了吗？”

“出大问题了。”及川仍然严肃，却迟迟不说原因。

岩泉又向及川走，小腿肚碰到休息用的长椅也没有注意：“到底怎么了，快点说啊。”

“我现在就想做，很想，非常想，超——想。”

“哈？”

岩泉以为他听错了。及川的表情严肃得仿佛像是在说“刚才的击球点有个问题”——不、不对，他光顾着注意及川的脸了，这家伙的手一直抓着柜门，如果真的是像他想的那样的话，及川应该会更郑重一点。

又被这家伙的脸给骗了。岩泉撅起嘴，在张口斥责之前忽然想到了刚才的话：超想做，于是话到嘴边又紧急刹车，舌头打结，换了另一句话：“你在开玩笑吧？”

“怎么可能，”及川猛地把岩泉按倒长凳上，又行云流水地跨到他身上，压制得岩泉没法站起，“我连内裤都脱掉了。”

“……你刚才不见就是去做这个了？”

及川没有理会他，保持着这个姿势去扒岩泉的裤子。岩泉虽然嘴还是撅着，手却诚实地扶在及川的腰上，还不露痕迹地试图将毛巾垫在及川的膝盖下。

“我说，”和校服裤子奋斗二十秒之后的及川嘟囔，“小岩还是适合穿裙子吧。”

“你这家伙在说什么啊。”

“裙子的话就很方便嘛，直接撩起来就可以了，裤子脱下来好麻烦的，特别是小岩还不配合。”

岩泉沉默，手移动到及川的大腿内侧，面无表情地掐了一把，换来及川的肌肉随之一抖，毫不客气地亲到他的嘴唇上，牙齿撞破了他的嘴唇。及川的亲吻又用力又粗鲁，岩泉同样不服输一样的，扣着及川的后脑向自己这边按，直到同时气喘吁吁地分开，顺势将毛巾垫在及川的膝盖下。

“……不要随便兴奋啊。”岩泉别过脸，哑着声音说。

“那也比小岩撒谎好，”及川继续和岩泉的校服裤子奋斗，“明明也硬起来了，说起来裤子这么难脱，都是因为小岩硬得太厉害了吧？”

“我可没说我不想做。”岩泉亲亲及川的颈窝，也去脱他的运动短裤。运动短裤比校服裤子好解决得多，因此他很容易就看到及川湿漉漉的下身。脱下来的短裤好像也湿漉漉的，说不清是刚才的汗或是什么别的。岩泉忽然庆幸他们从不在训练时偷懒，出的汗总是足够多。

现在的重点不是短裤。岩泉抿了抿唇，掌心蹭过及川的阴囊（后者脱他裤子的手明显颤抖了一下），探向与他完全不同的阴部。他缓慢地包裹住阴唇的外部，温热的掌心覆盖上同样发热的下体，试探性地用指腹分开两片阴唇，贴着阴蒂画圈。

及川停下了和校服裤的分站。他搂着岩泉的肩膀，埋首在岩泉颈间，急促的、颤抖的、滚烫的呼吸将岩泉那一片皮肤熏得更热。要是没有告诉小岩这个就好了，及川撇嘴，不爽地咬了一小下岩泉的喉结。他正在不满，岩泉的动作却忽然变了，从一般性的爱抚变成了探究人体奥秘一样的抚摸——目光也直勾勾地看向那边。

于是及川不情不愿地吞咽一下口水，凑到岩泉耳边咬耳朵，还故意吐了一口气：“小岩，在看什么？已经看过很多次了嘛。”

这次轮到岩泉的肌肉随之一抖了。他连忙缩回手，掩盖一样地包裹住及川的阴茎，上下撸动：“没什么……还是会觉得好奇啊，明明和我一样都是男生，你却……”

“不过不影响打球嘛，”及川懒洋洋，直接坐在岩泉腿上，不管他还没脱下的校服裤子，“而且还有小岩在，根本算不上什么问题啦。”他的手指抵上岩泉的下巴，后者顺从地跟着抬头，看到及川棕色的眼睛。指尖一路下滑，解开被扣好没多久的校服衬衫，戳了戳岩泉紧绷着的肌肉：“又出汗了，所以赶紧脱下来比较好吧？上面下面，全部。”

“……我说，”岩泉一把将及川的上衣撩到胸口之上，在左胸口留下一个牙印，“你是不是更兴奋了啊。”

“我明明一直都在兴奋，”及川把岩泉的衬衫扔到一边，而岩泉也终于配和地脱下裤子与内裤，“你不会才发现吧。”

“为什么这么兴奋。”岩泉含含混混，在及川胸口留下更多牙印。

“三天前刚打完比赛嘛，今天小岩扣球的动作又超帅，很难不兴奋吧？不会吧、难道小岩完全不兴奋吗？高中还没有毕业就变老了，好逊。”

“我也没有说我不兴奋。对了，安全套在哪里？”

“用光了。”

岩泉猛地停下动作，忽然想起刚才及川对着储物柜看了又看，一脸严肃：“你刚才……不会是在储物柜里找安全套吧？”

“是啊，”及川动作不停，包住岩泉硬挺的阴茎，拇指在马眼上摩擦，“所以说，以后还是在这里放点备用的比较好。今天就先算了……小岩，你是中出派还是颜射派？不过后者不行的不行的。”

“……”岩泉的表情就像刚才储物柜门口的及川，而原因似乎也都是一样的。他的手还停在及川身上，却迟迟没有下一步动作，最终从牙缝中挤出几个字：“对身体不好。”

“就算有这个也不会怀孕的啊！”及川笑出声，亲亲岩泉的脸颊。“既然这样，之后小岩要帮我清理哦，淋浴间应该没有什么人了，所以不用担心。”

岩泉仍然在严肃，下身仍然在硬挺。及川撇撇嘴，将自己同样硬邦邦的阴茎往岩泉小腹上贴：“岩泉君，你打算我们就这样回家吗？”

“……也不是。”

“所以我都说过没有问题的啦。”及川的耐心忽然消失不见，重新调整了一下姿势，抓紧岩泉的阴茎（岩泉不敢轻举妄动），对准入口处便准备坐下去。他一边慢慢地将岩泉吃进去，不忘喘着气继续揶揄岩泉：“小岩以后绝对是会去读健康专业吧？超~谨慎的。”

“谨慎一点有什么不好。”岩泉抓过及川的另一只手，缓慢地、用心地亲吻每一根手指，在无名指的根部幼稚地咬处一圈牙印。及川刚刚坐稳，注意到岩泉的动作，扯着岩泉的脸乐：“小岩，好幼稚啊。”

“你刚才还说我变老了。”

“嗯……这么说也没错啦。不过不管是变老的小岩还是幼稚的小岩，”及川又贴到岩泉的耳边，“都会被我榨干喔。”

“好啊，”岩泉回答得痛快，一边向上顶弄一边又按着及川的腰往下压，每一下都顶得又狠又深，“输了的人来打扫卫生。”

“……现在是说这个得时候吗？！”即便被岩泉忽然的动作顶得惊呼一声，及川仍然抓住了重点。

高中生的精力充沛又猛烈。休息室的长椅发出吱呀吱呀的声音，毛巾把膝盖压出了细密的印，及川抓着岩泉肩膀的手不自觉地收紧再收紧，抬着头，恍惚间觉得头顶的灯都模糊成了一大片，铺满了天花板。

及川兴奋到连脚趾都蜷缩，小腿肌肉绷出漂亮的弧线，汗水顺着后背向下流，流到岩泉的大腿上，各种液体像支流汇集一样，混成一片。他低下头，看到岩泉紧绷着的脸，脸颊通红，嘴唇也紧紧抿着。大脑像是忽然变成了浆糊，只知道上上下下地起身坐下，每一次还都被小岩的手带着，一次又一次被顶得摇摇晃晃，但又稳稳地坐着。

大概、或许，真的有可能怀孕也说不定。他忽然想到这个，猛地清醒过来，看着岩泉的汗从头发流出来，顺着脸部的线条向下淌，表情隐忍又舒爽。比刚才还要可爱，及川忍不住伸出手摸上去，一边小声说：“小岩，好色。”

岩泉一直盯着及川，看着他的双眼变得混沌又清醒，看着他的胸膛起起伏伏。“不管怎么说，”岩泉也在喘着粗气，“还是及川看起来更色吧。”

呻吟声被顶到喉咙却出不来，像是过山车猛地俯冲下去却叫不出来一样，但及川仍然双手扶住岩泉的肩膀，颇为居高临下地说：“小岩，亲我。”

“好。”岩泉凑过去，牙齿轻咬着及川的嘴唇，又慢慢地亲吻，小心翼翼地不再去让牙齿撞上。

“你怎么不问为什么？”及川含含混混。

“为什么？”岩泉从善如流。似乎在这个时候，他总是格外配合——不像一般场合之下，致力于与及川唱反调。

“会忍不住叫得很大声。”及川吃吃地笑，而岩泉连忙堵了回去。

所幸仅供休息使用的长椅经住了质量的考验。即便它一直吱呀吱呀地响，岩泉和及川互动了多久，它就响了多久，听起来似乎不久就要支撑不住，但是它在经历了高中生充沛热情与旺盛精力的洗礼后，仍然坚挺。

及川最终一边抓着岩泉的小臂一边射了出来，精液溅到岩泉的胸口、下颌甚至脸颊上。岩泉正微微低着头喘气，却听见及川说：“啊、忽然想起来，我确实是颜射派来着。”

岩泉粗鲁地用手背抹去，掐了掐及川的腰：“再来一次吧？”

“你的谨慎呢？”

“在裤兜里。”

“……”

及川拍了拍岩泉的脸，从他身上跨下来，精液顺着大腿根流到地上。他回过头，指了指杂物柜：“你要做值日的，小岩，所以说，赶紧陪我去洗澡啦。”

岩泉起身，看到垃圾桶里两根画着红线的木棍。他抬起头，看到自己抽到的那根仍然躺在一旁的桌上。


End file.
